


What are you in for?

by Dead_Damara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Damara/pseuds/Dead_Damara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prison fic AU inspiration from a post online. Christa and Ymir are both cell mates in jail for different crimes. Everyone assumes Ymir did something terrible and Christia barely did a crime. But are things always as they seem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The blonde babe and the brunette minx

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" The chants of rowdy women fill the halls as Ymir prepares to chug a cheap paper cup of hot sauce. She grins and brings the glass to her face, but not before winking at a certain small blonde. Then she chugs, and in a flash it's down her throat and done. Krista just giggles and high-fives her.   
"Good job Ymir" she smiles.  
"Why thank you m'lady" Ymir jokes. The girls keep chatting and obviously flirting for awhile. Nobody gets in their way because of Ymir. A tall brunette who seems cold and unfeeling most of the time, her eyes are narrowed into a glare to most people. Nobody knows exactly what she did, but they assume its terrible. And Krista a young and small sweet hearted blonde with doe like icy blue eyes. Everyone in their troubled women's institute assume all she did was steal a candy bar, but having connections with Ymir, nobody would dare touch her. After talking the two say their goodbyes to some of the girls and make their way back to the cell they share. The fact that the two girls have been in a perfectly mutual and respectful relationship is since they first met is obvious. They are head over heels for each other and it's very plain to see.  
"Hey Krista?" Ymir says in a questioning tone.  
"Yeah Ymir? Something you need?" Krista worries a little.  
"You worry too much," Ymir chuckles, "what exactly are you in for?" She questions.  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out" Krista winks and giggles.   
"Oh c'mon babe, it can't be that bad" she puts emphasis on the word that, "you're a small girl how terrible could it be, plus you get out two years after me so it couldn't be terrible." Ymir's little speech makes Krista laugh.   
"You have no idea Ymir, maybe I'll tell you one day, you'll just have to wait an see." Krista smiles and kisses Ymir's cheek just before they make it into their cell.  
"I don't know how I got put with such an amazing cell mate" Ymir says to herself,  
"What was that?" Krista didn't hear her correctly.  
"Oh, nothing Christa" Ymir smiles secretively.  
"Um okay? Are you tired, because I'm beat." Krista and Ymir both notice the clicking of the cell lock.   
"Nah, all the better for me though, you make cute faces in your sleep." The taller one grins as the other climbs into her bottom bunk, wrapping herself in thin a thin cotton blanket.   
"Oh hush Ymir!" The blonde smiles under the covers.   
"Night Krista" Ymir decides to get up into her bunk and get comfortable.  
"Good night, Ymir" Krista blows her a kiss, knowing she can't see it.


	2. Chapter 2

The two girls wake up bright and early. Ymir immediately checks the small clock and opens the planner she keeps for the duties of herself and Krista.   
"Hey Kirista" Ymir says, leaning over the side of her top bunk to look at the other. Krista smiles and looks at Ymir.  
"What is it?" She rubs some of the sleep out of her eyes.  
"We both have kitchen duty today" Ymir states from her planner.  
"Oh really? Hopefully nobody fights today." Krista says, doubting it, but she still has hope. Ymir just laughs at the thought. "It'd be nice, but you know it won't ever happen here" Ymir just kinda jumps off her top bunk when she say that. Krista stares in awe at how she never stumbles when she lands that.   
"How do you always land so smooth?" Krista asks.  
"Practice I guess" Ymir shrugs and starts changing her clothes. It's not that Krista was staring, but she didn't look away from Ymir.   
"Like something you see?" Ymir. chuckles lightly while Krista blushes lightly and gets out of bed. Krista stretches her limbs awkwardly.   
"Someone call an exorcist!" Ymir jokes.  
"Shut up" Krista giggles. The girls laugh wildly for no reason at all. "Okay okay just get dressed!" Krista yells while trying to get dressed, but Ymir doesn't stop her antics.  
"I will shank you!" Krista jokes, attracting a prison ward.  
"Excuse me?" The woman says in a sassy voice.  
"I was kidding Miss, sorry!" Krista quickly panics as Ymir doubles over laughing.   
"Keep the violence to a minimum young lady! If you want to get out on good behaviour you might get out the same time as your little friend here." The warden glares and continues walking her rounds. As soon as she walks out of hearing distance the girls both laugh uncontrollably.   
"OH MY GOD KRISTA" Ymir laughs, "YOU THREATENED TO SHANK ME IN FRONT OF THE WARDEN!" Krista laughs so hard she falls over.   
"I didn't know!!"


End file.
